


I Don't Like To Sleep When I'm Alone

by FBI



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FBI/pseuds/FBI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will had a nightmare and Frederick brings him back to be. Aka i was sad and tried to make myself not sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Like To Sleep When I'm Alone

He heard the soft padding of socked feet behind him, slowly making their way down the hollow corridor to the kitchen. Will looked up from the corner of the varnished bench where his eyes had focused to cast them over the bedraggled man in the doorway. Frederick stood in Will’s old sweatpants and rubbed at his eyes, brown hair mussed and expression soft and dazed. “I woke up and you weren’t there.” He mumbled, bottom lip protruding in a petulant pout.

“It’s three in the morning, Frederick, go back to bed.” Will replied through a small smile, but it was tight and forced and gave more away than the words he spoke. Frederick shook his head slowly, meandered over to Will and leaned against the counter beside him.

“You know I don’t like to sleep when I’m alone.” Will turned towards him, trying to instigate eye contact, but Frederick kept his gaze to the cold tiled floor. He leaned in as Will shuffled closer until their shoulders were touching. He regularly found himself in touching distance of Will, he’d never had regular contact with other people but Will was a rather hands on person; after a lifetime of solitude he was more than happy to indulge in it.

“I know, but I’ll be back soon. I was just grabbing some water.” Will motioned to the empty glass on the counter top. Frederick made no effort to leave, swaying slightly in the haze of sleep that still engulfed him. “Seriously, I’ll be five minutes. Just go back to bed.” He smiled, with less tightness around his eyes. Frederick shook his head and dredged over to the door, eye contact remaining lost.

“No, come with me. I’m not leaving you when you’ve just had a nightmare.” He extended his hand in Will’s direction, waiting for him to take it so he could lead him back to their shared bed. Will sighed and ran a hand down his face.

“Am I that obvious?” He chuckled dryly. Frederick smiled and raised his eyes to meet Will’s.

“You seem to forget that I know you, Will. And your knee found its way to a rather sensitive area in your thrashing.” He winced, moving his weight to the other foot. Will laughed at the fidgeting of the other; a soft smile was drawn from him.

“Okay, I’m coming.” Frederick smiled and extended his hand for Will to take, eye contact lost again. Will took Frederick’s hand. Warm. It was warm. A sharp contrast to how cold his own hand was. He led Will back through the house to his room, their room. Frederick climbed under the covers and all but dragged Will in after him, curling into the taller man and resting his head on his chest. Will pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head and ran his hand through Frederick’s hair. He wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his face in his hair; Frederick made a short discontented noise but accepted the new position once Will started rubbing his hand down his chest and stomach and back up. He repeated the action until the man became a dead weight in his arms, the soothing motions lulling them both to sleep.


End file.
